Poland
right|300px|thumb|Flag of Poland Poland is one of the major countries in Hearts of Iron. It is available for play in several scenarios and battles. Scenario positions 1936 Poland is a major country in the 1936 scenario, the only scenario to allow a significant period of peace for the player to prepare their nation for war. Poland begins with a modest economy, but a sizable army. Military Polish Army The Polish Army in 1936 was fairly large. At the time, it was equivalent in numbers to many of the major military forces in the world, and was greater than that of their primary threat: Germany. However, the army was almost entirely composed of infantry divisions, and attached brigades were sparse. * Armia Pomorze in Danzig covering the Polish Corridor ** 1 x Cavalry Division ** 5 x Infantry Divisions with one attached Artillery Brigade * Armia Poznan in Poznan covering the center of the German frontier ** 1 x Cavalry Division ** 4 x Infantry Divisions with one attached Antiaircraft Brigade * Armia Prusy in Torun covering East Prussia ** 1 x Cavalry Division ** 4 x Infantry Divisions with one attached Antitank Brigade * Armia Krakow in Cracow covering the southern end of the German frontier ** 2 x Mountain Divisions ** 3 x Infantry Divisions with one attached Artillery Brigade * Armia Lodz in Lodz providing a western reserve force ** 3 x Infantry Divisions with one attached Antiaircraft Brigade * Armia Modlin in Lomza providing a northern reserve force ** 2 x Infantry Divisions with one attached Engineer Brigade * Armia Warszawa in Warsaw providing a central reserve ** 1 x Headquarters ** 1 x Cavalry Division with attached Engineer Brigade ** 4 x Infantry Divisions * Armia Rezerwa in Lublin providing the bulk of strategic reserves ** 12 x Infantry Divisions with one attached Artillery Brigade and one attached Antiaircraft Brigade * Armia Lublin in Lublin providing an eastern reserve force ** 3 x Infantry Divisions with one attached Antitank Brigade was a major military and political leader in Poland during the war years.]] The Army has a limited number of skilled commanders, with two skill level 3 Major Generals, Prich and Rola-Zymierski (a Panzer Leader.) Top corps commanders are Lieutenant Generals Sikorski and Sosnkowski, both skill level 2. Sosnkowski has both Offensive Doctrine and Defensive Doctrine traits while Sikorski is a Logistics Wizard. Top army commander is Field Marshal Smigly-Ridz at skill level 1, but with Defensive Doctrine and Old Guard traits. Polish Air Force The Air Force is small in quantity, especially considering the existing threats Poland faces. The force is based in Warsaw, where a level 6 airbase exists. Smaller level 3 and 4 airbases are maintained at Brest Litovsk, Danzig, Lida, Lodz, and Stanislawow. * III/1 Dyon Brygady Poscigowej at Warsaw ** 2 x Interceptor Wings with PZL P.11c aircraft ** 1 x Tactical Bomber Wings with Interwar Tactical Bomber aircraft * Air Defenses ** Level 4 emplacements in Lodz ** Level 3 emplacements in Lida ** Level 2 emplacements in Cracow, Danzig, Poznan, and Warsaw ** Level 1 emplacements in Suwalki, Torun, and Wilno The Air Force lacks capable commanders, their best being Lieutenant General Rayski and Major Generals Heller, Jarina, Kalkus, and Pawluc. All are skill level 1 and the only one with any notable trait is Heller, who is a Tank Buster. Polish Navy The tiny Polish Navy has only two flotillas at the level 8 naval base in Poland's only coastal province, Danzig. * Polska Flota Wojenna at Danzig ** 1 x Destroyer Flotilla with Wicher Class destroyers ** 1 x Submarine Flotilla with Wilk Class submarines The Navy lacks capable commanders, their best being Vice Admiral Swirski and Rear Admiral Unrug, both skill level 1 Superior Tacticians. Intelligence & Diplomacy Diplomatic Agreements * Non-Aggression Pacts with Germany, Greece, Romania, and the Soviet Union * Independence Guarantee by France and Germany * Independence Guarantee for Czechoslovakia and Romania * Territorial Claims on the Soviet Union Technology Known Technology Poland begins 1936 with several areas of technological knowledge. * Infantry ** Early Infantry Division ** Early Mountain Division ** Early Cavalry Division ** Rear Area Supply Dumps * Armor and Artillery ** Tankette ** Great War Heavy Field Artillery ** Early Antitank Artillery ** Early Static Antiaircraft Artillery ** Basic Antiaircraft Artillery Brigade ** Basic Armored Car * Naval Vessels ** Early Destroyer ** Short Range Submarine * Aircraft ** Early Bomber ** Early Fighter * Industrial ** Improved Construction Engineering ** Modern Agriculture ** Basic Oil Refining * Land Doctrine (on Grand Battle Plan path) ** Grand Battle Plan Doctrine ** Great War Hospital System * Naval Doctrine (not specialized yet) ** Convoy Sailing Doctrine ** Fleet Auxiliary Submarine Doctrine * Air Doctrine ** Flying Circus Doctrine Research Poland's economy will only support two tech teams simultaneously, requiring Poland to plan carefully to complete important research. Economy Capacity * Industrial Capacity = 37 base, 37 effective * Transport Capacity = 61 * Convoys = 0 transports or escorts; no active routes Stockpiles All of Poland's resources are stockpiled in Warsaw, the country's capital * Energy = 1000 * Metal = 1000 * Rare Materials = 500 * Oil = 500 * Supplies = 500 * Money = 20 * Manpower = 275 * Nuclear Bombs = 0 Budget Poland begins with the military in need of several upgrades and reinforcements to bring it up to date and strength. Total upgrade needs are over 200 IC while reinforcements require more than 40 for full rate. Government Poland begins 1936 as a Paternal Autocrat form of dictatorship. While it is more democratic than authoritarian, it is so completely right wing that it does not qualify as a Democracy. Poland begins with no belligerence or dissent. Sliders Poland's mix of slider positions makes it more difficult to have a cohesive strategy based on them. # Democracy = 6 (somewhat democratic) # Left-Right = 0 (completely right wing) # Society = 3 (somewhat closed) # Economy = 4 (balanced but leaning towards central planning) # Army = 2 (generally drafted army) # Militarism = 7 (generally hawkish) # Interventionism = 5 (barely interventionist) Ministers * Head of State Ignacy Moscicki (Stern Imperialist) * Head of Government Marian Zyndram-Koscialkowski (Flamboyant Tough Guy) * Foreign Minister Jozef Beck (General Staffer) ** Assistant Minister for Special Envoys Jedrzej Giertych (Ideological Crusader) ** Assistant Minister for Diplomatic Missions Jan hr. Szembek (Apologetic Clerk) * Armaments Minister Tadeusz Kasprzycki (Military Entrepeneur) ** Assistant Minister for Industrial Development Eugeniusz Kwiatkowski (Administrative Genius) ** Assistant Minister for Commercial Development Stanislaw Glabinski (Laissez-Faire Capitalist) * Security Minister Wladyslaw Raczkiewicz (Crime Fighter) ** Assistant Minister for Interrogation Felicjan Slawoj-Skladkowski (Efficient Sociopath) ** Assistant Minister of the Secret Police Kazimierz Switalski (Efficient Sociopath) ** Assistant Minister for Investigation Witold Grabowski (Crime Fighter) ** Assistant Minister for Civil Affairs Janusz Radziwill (Man of the People) ** Assistant Minister for Political Security Kazimierz Bartel (Back Stabber) ** Assistant Minister for Counter-Espionage Leon Joseph Baranski (Back Stabber) * Intelligence Minister T. Pelczynski-Grzegorz (Logistics Specialist) ** Assistant Minister for Espionage Jan Kowalewski (Dismal Enigma) ** Assistant Minister for Analysis Janusz Zoltowski (Dismal Enigma) * Chief of Staff Edward Rydz-Smigly (Defensive Proponent) ** Vice Chief for Planning Waclaw Stachiewicz (Firepower Proponent) ** Vice Chief for Training Wladyslaw Moczar (Training Proponent) * Chief of the Army Edward Rydz-Smigly (Infantry Proponent) ** Commander of the Infantry Forces Tomislaw Lupaszko (Infantry Proponent) * Chief of the Navy Jerzy Swirski (Sealand Defense Proponent) ** Vice Chief for Naval Planning Jan Kiwerski (Submarine Proponent) ** Commander of the Submarine Fleet Jozef Unrug (Submarine Proponent) * Chief of the Air Force Jozef Zajac (Fighter Pilot) ** Vice Chief for Army Cooperation Ludomil Rayski (Army Aviator) ** Vice Chief for Training and Doctrine Alfred Chlapowski (Army Aviator) Category:PolandCategory:Countries